


once upon a dream

by spaceandvinyls



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Disneyland, Fluff, Kissing and Hickeys, M/M, Modern Cinderella AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 04:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandvinyls/pseuds/spaceandvinyls
Summary: dan's family drags him to disneyland where they meet prince charming, aka phil.





	once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for @phanfictionevents spring week of prompts. the day two prompt was "dan and phil meet while on spring break from their universities." this was basically me just venting about how much i want to go back to disneyland and is arguably my favorite day from this event. i also might make a part two of this- what do you guys think? let me know by dropping a comment or showing your support through kudos :)

disneyland wasn’t dan’s first choice for a family vacation. he hadn’t seen his family since christmas and expected to hang around at home and enjoy his mum’s famous dinners. instead, somebody  _ had _ to bring up disneyland and suddenly, the happiest place on earth was home to a very tired university student for a week.

dan went along with his parents’ schemes for the first day. he even rode the dumbo ride just to entertain their faith. but on the second day, dan put his foot down. he wasn’t riding through it’s a small world or walking around toontown. dan instead rode the train circling the park, scrolling through twitter and eating one of many churros he’d eat that day. 

his mother caught dan when he finally got off the train. “put your phone away and come take pictures with prince charming,” she said, her disney-esque earrings dangling as she spoke. she interrupted him before he could protest, “if you want another one of those churros you’ll come with us.” 

dan didn’t see how his mother could possibly control his churro consumption like that, but he wasn’t about to test it. reluctantly, dan put his phone in his back pocket and put a frown on his face. 

the line for meeting “prince charming” wasn’t very long, to dan’s relief. they quickly reached the front of the line and dan, who hadn’t been looking at the other kids getting their autographs, got his first look at the prince. it’d been a while since dan saw  _ cinderella _ , but it was a pretty close match. the guy looked somewhere around dan’s age and was undoubtedly attractive, with jet black hair and the coolest jacket. 

dan’s father stayed behind to take the picture while his mother gave prince charming her autograph book. “you look absolutely dashing,” the prince said to her, writing in the book and handing it back. “and i’m sure you’ve got all the ladies,” he said to dan, making him blush almost as furiously as his mum was. they smiled for the picture and the prince waved as they walked away, then greeted the next family.

“he’s a real cutie, isn’t he?” his mother laughed, nudging dan with her elbow. 

dan just nodded and flipped through the autograph book, past the loopy signatures of goofy and pluto. prince charming’s signature was fairly neater, but underneath it was  _ “text me” _ and a phone number. while his mother was fanning over thunder mountain, dan tore the page out and folded it in his pocket. he assumed the note was for him, considering his mum was much older and his father was right there taking the picture. dan didn’t want to get his hopes up, though. fairytales weren’t real and disney was for kids. 

instead of texting the number, dan freaked out about it for the rest of the day between churros and chocolate covered bananas. everyone’s feet were starting to hurt after the sun set, but dan’s mum wanted to ride it’s a small world again, and if they were going to endure the line for that, they might as well stay for the fireworks. 

so dan found himself sitting on one of the benches near the ride, but just far away enough that the music wouldn’t drive him crazy. he took the piece of paper from his pocket and studied it in the dim lighting, running his fingers over the ink.  _ what a weird day. _

“i had hoped you‘d text me,” a voice said from in front of dan. dan immediately flushed bright pink when he realized that prince charming,  _ the _ prince charming he’d met only hours before, except this one was wearing black jeans and a disney t-shirt and an arguably more attractive one at that. “evidently, receiving the message wasn’t the problem.”

“sorry, i’ve just never had a prince give me his number,” dan said, stunned. the street-clothes prince sat next to him on the bench, crossing his legs in a casual position, unlike dan had seen him before. 

the prince frowned, “are you only into princesses?” 

“no,” dan smiled, shaking his head, “that’s not what i meant. i’ve never met a prince before today.” 

“even though i’m not a real one?” 

“maybe,” dan said, but his confidence quickly faded away once the prince took dan’s hand in his. he didn’t say anything for a while, trying to calm himself down before he opened his mouth and let rubbish spill out. “i’m not a princess, though.”

“we’ll see about that,” he smirked. “the fireworks are going to start soon. want the best seats in the house?”

dan nodded but was hesitant to follow the prince as he stood up.  _ the prince. _ dan still didn’t know his name, and as much as it was fitting, he doubted prince charming was his actual name (not to mention the fictional prince charming’s name is henri). “tell me your name first.”

“phil,” the prince said. “and yours is… cinderella?”

“dan,” he said, grinning and standing up to join phil. “take me away, prince philip.”

“that’s prince charming to you,” phil said under his breath. he pulled dan along as they weaved their way through the growing crowd. they walked past sleeping beauty castle and adventureland, and soon enough they were on the other side of the park in new orleans square. 

“we’re on the other side of the world,” dan fake-complained, but in all reality, he was beginning to question where phil was taking him. 

“it’ll be worth it, i promise,” phil said, separating their hands so he could reach into his pocket and take out a key. he opened one of the colorful doors in the square and let dan go through first. 

the inside of the house was as decorated as the exterior, filled with paintings of walt disney and his family, as well as mickey mouse. “i didn’t realize they did anything with the interior of this place,” dan muttered. 

“it gets better.” phil led dan up a small iron spiral staircase and through a set of double doors that led out to the terrace. the view was gorgeous and the castle was even more beautiful at night. “you like it?”

“i think it’s amazing,” dan breathed. “you employees have too much power.” 

“just watch the fireworks, princess,” phil said. 

dan leaned against the railing and watched the fireworks intently, definitely not looking like a little kid and going against his hatred toward disney. they watched the fireworks for what seemed like an eternity before dan turned around to ask, “what do i have to do to repay you?” 

phil slid his arm around dan’s waist and pulled him closer until their chests were nearly touching. “a kiss before your spell wears off would be nice.”

“this won’t turn me into a frog, right?” dan asked as he draped his arms over phil’s shoulders. 

“wrong storyline, princess,” phil said before closing the gap between the two boys and placing his lips against dan’s. 

dan reveled in the sensation, allowing phil’s tongue into his mouth once lips weren’t enough. he sank into kiss and his hands found phil’s hair and began to pull on certain strands. dan’s heart beat faster and he kissed back so deeply he almost forgot where he was.  _ almost _ , he thought as his phone started ringing. without disconnecting their lips, dan took his phone out of his back pocket and saw it was his mum.

“gotta take this,” he said, finally breaking away and pressing accept. phil rolled his eyes and moved to dan’s neck, placing kisses anywhere he could on his soft skin.

“sweetie, where’d you run off to?” his mother asked. “we’re over on main street.”

“i’m just,  _ ah _ ,” dan stumbled as phil bit down and worked on a hickey. he tried to swat phil away because there were definitely going to be questions about that later tonight, but phil ignored him. “i’m just in the bathroom.”

“are you doing okay?” she asked, and phil chuckled at that. 

“yep. i’ll find you guys in a minute.” dan hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, placing a hand on phil’s shoulder to push him away. “i should go,” he said, running a hand through his own hair to straighten it again. 

phil frowned, pushing a stray strand of hair out of dan’s face. “it’s not even midnight yet, princess.”

dan covered the bloom of red and purple on his neck with his hand, “imagine how hard it would be to cover up another hour’s worth of these.”

“fine,” phil gave in, kissing him one last time, chastely. “but you’ll come back tomorrow, right?”

“all this week,” dan smiled. “just don’t go out and find yourself another princess before then.”

“of course, princess.” phil kissed dan’s hand, causing them both to laugh. he watched dan slip through the doors and out onto the street, where he waved and dan waved back. “you left your shoe behind,” he called, obviously trying to convince dan to stay.

dan shook his head and smiled brighter. “goodnight, prince.”


End file.
